Superstar
by SpecialBookworm-394
Summary: This is mostly a fan's thoughts on Darren Criss. But there is a slight bit of CrissColfer; This is also part of my Taylor Swift song drabble collection


_**Superstar**_

Part of the Taylor Swift Drabble Collection:

_Author's Note: I really like this song and I thought of the story idea at the last moment. Currently, I am obsessed with Chris Colfer and Darren Criss(the actors themselves) together at the moment. I think I am going to end up changing this later. So please tell me if you have any ideas or if you like it the way it is. I'd appreciate it! It started out as my sister's opinions on Darren Criss and bloomed into this story. I added the ending later to try to tie it all together but it didn't seem to work. Oh well! Tell me what you think, please. _

_This is wrong but I can't help but feel likeThere ain't nothing more out thereMisty morning comes again and I can'tHelp but wish I could see your faceAnd I knew from the first song playedI'd be breaking all my rules to see youYou smile that beautiful smile andAll the girls in the front row scream your name_

Hi, My name is Ariel Winters. I guess I would seem like your average teenager out there. I am 16 years old, my grades are fairly decent, I love to hang out with my friends, and boys. But, Really all you need to know is that I am in love with Darren Everett Criss. He is wonderful and proudly, my reason for even living. Incase you don't know, Darren Criss is 25 years old, an awesome singer, and currently portraying the heartthrob Blaine Anderson on Glee. I knew from the first time I ever heard him sing in A Very Potter Musical that he was it for me. I had been Harry Potter fan since the books first came out and when someone told me about the hilarious musical about it, I just had to watch it. It turn out that the musical was hilarious but the actor playing Harry Potter was the real reason I watched it over 10 times in a day every day for two years straight. _So dim that spotlight, tell me things likeI can't take my eyes off of youI'm no one special, just anotherWide eyed girl who's desperately in love with youGive me a photograph to hang on my wall, superstar_I would do anything for him. I had even sold off my once highly prized possession of autographed Stephanie Mayer Twilight Series of books to the highest bidder for 900 dollars just for a chance to go to California for the Glee 3D Concert premiere. My room was lined with pictures of him shirtless, smiling, alone, and a few with other people mostly Chris Colfer, Mark Salling, Cory Monteith, Harry Shum Jr., Chord Overstreet, and Kevin McHale though. What, can I say? They are all pretty cute guys but none of them can even really compare to Darren Criss for me.

_Morning loneliness, comes around when I'm notDreaming about youWhen my world wakes up todayYou'll be in another townAnd I knew when I saw your face, I'd beCounting down the ways to see youYou smile that beautiful smile andAll the girls in the front row scream your name_

_So dim that spotlight, tell me things likeI can't take my eyes off of youI'm no one special, just anotherWide eyed girl who's desperately in love with youGive me a photograph to hang on my wall, superstar_

_You played in bars, you play guitarI'm invisible and everyone knows who you areAnd you'll never see, sing me to sleepEvery night from the radio_

Sometimes I do really hate being in love with someone I know I do not have a chance with. First of all, He resides mainly in California and I have only been there once. My hometown 75 miles south of Indianapolis, Indiana in a little town barely anyone has heard of before. But mostly, He can have anyone he wants. Every time he goes on stage, he has both men and women flashing him smiles. All he has to do is smile his breathtakingly beautiful smile and they will go into spasms. I know every morning that when I wake up, he won't be there. He will be in another town doing what he does best. Singing, acting, and dancing his adorably sweet heart out. But that still never stops me from dreaming about him and wishing for what could be if only. Darren Criss is far above me, He is a star on television, radio, and even on the internet. I am invisible and everyone knows who he is. The only people who knows me are my friends and family. I'm not popular at all! I have absolute no hope with a superstar with him! Until he really does notice me, I'll just be sitting here wishing and hoping. Oh well, What he doesn't know won't hurt him. He doesn't know that he sings me to sleep every night through the radio. _So dim that spotlight, tell me things likeI can't take my eyes off of youI'm no one special, just anotherWide eyed girl who's desperately in love with youGive me a photograph to hang on my wall, superstarSweet, sweet superstar, superstar _

I found out something today that devastated me today. But it also made me a little joyous too. Darren Criss is in a relationship! No, He didn't announce it but I saw a live interview on TV today involving the full cast. He sat next to Chris Colfer and kept sneaking glances at him during the entire interview. Also, If you looked closely, you could almost see them hold hands. Maybe it was my overactive imagination. But, To me it really doesn't matter. He may be in a relationship, he may not be. But, I will always remain that same girl who loves him. I hope he does find happiness someday.


End file.
